Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which is installed, for example, in a display chamber of vending machines and is capable of multiple display.
It is desired that the display apparatus installed in the display chamber of vending machines change its advertising sign over time to provide effective advertisement of goods or to show a number of goods successively.
A display apparatus currently available that meets the above requirements is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Preliminary Publication No. Showa 63-316293.
In this display apparatus, a plurality of display plates are arranged in front of a fixed display board in such a manner that they are each pivotable 180 degrees about shafts provided at the upper and lower ends thereof. When the display plates rotate and stop at one rotation limit position, an advertising sign on the front surfaces of the display plates is shown. When the display plates rotate in the reverse direction and reach the opposite rotation limit position, another advertising sign on the back of the display plates is shown. When the display plates rotate halfway and stop at the middle between the two rotation limit positions, the display plates are directed parallel to the line of sight of a person looking at the display apparatus, so that the signboard behind the display apparatus can be seen through. Therefore, this display apparatus can show three kinds of advertising signs.
This apparatus, however, has the following drawbacks:
(1) When the display plates are directed almost parallel to the line of sight of a person looking at the display apparatus, the signboard or display board behind can be seen. But, since the display board is covered or masked to the extent of the thickness of the display plates, a clear vision of the display board is not obtained; and
(2) The signboard is covered at its front by the display plates and is fitted at the top with a support member that rotatably supports the shafts of the display plates. This construction makes it difficult to replace the signboard behind the display plates.